my_own_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Haley Brooks (Earth-3)
"Caroline, I trust you. I know you can keep a secret, but you need to be more careful, okay?" :-Haley to Caroline, Afterparty Haley Brooks is a 17 year old student who attends Vagos High School. She is also a mutant with the power of unconscious enhanced intelligence. Haley is Caroline Ward's best friend and close friends with Nathan, as well as with Claire and Paige. She started like any other of her friends, a mutant student trying to conceal her abilities, but as the series progresses, it becomes much more complicated. The dangerous situations in which she gets involved throughout the seasons, turns Haley into a much stronger and commited person. She gets abducted multiple times by different people, faces off against Allen (gainning new healing powers), is manipulated by Johanna, and in case of emergency, Haley is responsible for coordinating the group in their quests, offering them operational support from their hideout. Personality Haley's personality has altered multiple times as the series progressed. She started as a smart and caring girl, wich she demonstrated when she showed concern for Caroline after her friend sent some of her classmates to the hospital with her powers, worrying about Caroline's secret. She as shown to be very commited to get what she wants. After being abducted by Prime Industries, Haley gives great importance to issues connected to this business, wanting to find out as much as she can about it and shut it down, something she never got to achieve. She's also very organized, as well as independent and strong, something she's not completely aware of. Powers and Abilities Involuntary Enhanced Intelligence :"Haley has involuntary super intelligence. What this means is that she is capable of doing amazing things without realizing how she did it." :-Nathan's definition of Haley's ability, An Invitation To My Personal Disaster Haley's ability allows her to perform complex activities that are above a normal person's abilities without even knowing how she did it. She's has used her ability in various occasions, specially for computer hacking and fixing or modifying machines. In a way, this ability also gives her some kind of enhanced luck, as she has been seen leaving battle grounds without a single gunshot hitting her. Skills *'Comfortable with firearms': Haley has learned to use guns and has proved to possess a great aim thanks to her ability. *'Computer Hacker': Another skill she got thanks to her ability, Haley is a capable computer hacker, being able to breach the highest security systems, even though that, because of her power, she has no idea how she does it. Weaknesses *Haley's power is involuntary, meaning she has no control over it. Augmented Power When her powers are augmented, Haley's enhanced intelligence stops being involuntary and she becomes completely aware of how she does things. She becomes gifted of higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation and reasoning skills and a superior learning capacity. Early Life Haley's past has not been explored yet, remaining a mystery. The only thing known about it is that she was one of the mutant students discovered by Nathan and Caroline's best friend. Season 1 An Invitation To My Personal Disaster TBA Afterparty TBA Killed/Injured Victims *Haley has not killed or injured anyone on purpose yet. Relationships Caroline Ward :"''Caroline, I trust you. I know you can keep a secret, but you need to be more careful, okay?''" :-Haley to Caroline. Caroline is Haley's best friend, with who she shares everything and trust each other completely. They deeply care about one another, trying to protect the other every time something happens. Nathan Emmerson Although Nathan and Haley haven't interacted much yet, they seem to share a strong bond with each other, pretty much like the one she shares with Caroline. Emma Adams Emma and Haley seem to be good friends, being seen together multiple times. Appearances Season 1 *An Invitation To My Personal Disaster *Afterparty Trivia/Notes *Haley has proven to be smart even without her ability. *Haley has an auditive problem, having to use a hearing aid. * She was designated as a "High Threat" mutant by Prime Industries' Project Artemis. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teen Mutants Category:Earth-3 Category:Student Category:Living Characters Category:Mutants Category:High Threats Category:Teen Mutants Characters